1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for packaging light emitting diode (LED), and particularly to an LED packaging method wherein fluorescent material conformably and directly covers an LED die.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
A common LED includes a substrate, electrodes arranged on the substrate, a reflective cup arranged on the substrate, an LED die arranged in the reflective cup and electrically connected to the electrodes, an encapsulation covering the LED die, and fluorescent substance doped in the encapsulation.
In packaging the common LED, the fluorescent substance is firstly mixed in fluid encapsulating material, then the fluid encapsulating material is injected into the reflective cup to cover the LED die, and finally the encapsulating material mixed with fluorescent substance is solidified. However, during the solidifying process, the fluorescent substance suspending in the encapsulating material will deposit and undesirably cause a non-uniform distribution of the fluorescent substance in the encapsulating material. The uneven distribution of the fluorescent substance in the encapsulating material causes light generated by the common LED to have an uneven color.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an LED packaging method which can overcome the above shortcomings.